High Life
by Barbiturates
Summary: Ereri ONESHOT. Levi is used to the high life. He is one of the wealthiest men in Vienna and paired with his good looks, he has a pretty solid fanbase too. That doesn't mean he's happy. How will one encounter with a pretty German boy change all of that? Late 1800's Vienna AU... think snk meets the illusionist.


**Well... Not sure what I just wrote but HMMMMM it's ereri so :S**

**This was inspired by a doujinshi I read, which I will link at the bottom for those of you who do not like spoilers. To my fanfiction, I mean. Not the actual manga ehehehe :3**

**So... I also realised I reference Shakespeare _way_ too often. Like I bet he never expected his work to be used in yaoi fanfics hahahaha ^^;; **

**Basically, you just need to know that there is a scene in _A Midsummer Night's Dream _where the fairy king Oberon casts a spell on his wife Titania to punish her for disobeying him. The spell entails her to fall in love with a mechanical called Bottom, who has the head of a donkey.**

**And I almost forgot. The smut... Oh god the smut I think I might die of embarrassment like HOW EVEN DO YOU SMUT?! Nonetheless I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"What angel wakes me from my flowery bed?"

A soft wave of laughter is heard from the audience.

Today the actors are good. They keep the viewers lively without overplaying their personas, and as a result the atmosphere feels noticeably more relaxed than usual. This is something Levi secretly, albeit greatly, appreciates.

_A Midsummer Night's Dream_ is one of Levi's favourite Shakespearean plays, simply because it is considerably more jovial than most of his other works. He is currently engaged in the scene where the fairy queen Titania becomes smitten with the donkey-headed man, Bottom.

Levi chuckles. _She is under a spell_, he thinks, until he realises that ironically a similar thing is happening to him.

The theatre is adorned with gold painted pillars and thick red curtains. Presently, Levi situated in one of the large balconies at the left the auditorium, reserved specifically for those belonging to the uppermost echelons of society. Each balcony is kept separate from the other, hidden by a curtain (to be drawn when privacy was needed) and furnished with a long couch. Although he has deliberately chosen the darkest booth, where the soft chandelier lighting did not reach, it does nothing to conceal his presence from the countless young women that seek his attention tonight. One such woman, for example, waltzes over and places herself gracefully by his side. Her dress is fitted, her shoulders exposed, it is a clear attempt to appear tastefully seductive. And Levi uses the word _tastefully _quite sparingly.

He may have fallen for it, he thinks, if he were interested in women.

"Mrs. Fischer." Levi skilfully replaces his scowl with a mischievous smirk, making sure to regard her by her husband's surname.

"Oh please, Levi," she giggles as she waves a gloved hand in his face. "I'm sure we know each other _well enough_ to be on a first name basis."

Levi picks up the innuendo, yet she is drawling so much that it would be impossible for any idiot not to. Ironically, they do not know each other at all. He has not so much as laid a finger on her.

"Well then, _Barbara_, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He plays along though, because that is what you are supposed to do. Play along. Pretend.

The lady begins a long-winded diatribe against her husband, perhaps as a means to gain Levi's sympathy, but her words fall on deaf ears. He is no longer listening. In fact he is no longer _hearing_. The actor's monologue, the tunes of the orchestra, even the applause of the audience- they are all gone. Because Levi sees someone that makes his heart beat so loud that there is nothing but the sound of his own blood pulsing in his ears. Someone he _actually_ knows.

Eren Jaeger walks into his field of vision, looking stupidly handsome in his fitted grey suit. The boy has chosen the balcony directly opposite his. On purpose, perhaps? Impossible. He is not that cunning. Levi notes this as he watches Eren move awkwardly towards the girl that has beckoned him over. Honestly, it is embarrassing to watch, but Eren is so young and so gorgeous that she seems to care about as little as Levi does. The girl places a delicate hand on Eren's cheek, her thumb gliding over his flesh. Levi knows for a fact it is soft. He also knows the two look quite good together. He did not, however, know that it would hurt him so much to admit it.

In that instant, as if hearing his thoughts, Eren shoots a sideward glance in his direction. Most of the boy's face is still obscured by the girl's hand, but Levi can tell they have seen each other. It is like staring at a reflection. Both of them dressed to the nines with a woman they do not love. Or perhaps he is wrong. Perhaps Eren genuinely fancies this girl, and Levi is the only one pining. Their gazes hold for only seconds, and he hates how startled he must look whilst Eren stares him down with steely coldness. It is the younger man that is first to turn away, and his suspicions are confirmed. Levi cannot help the small frown that tugs at his brows.

The memory assaults him.

"_Oh my god," Eren breathes as he presses further into him. _

_The room is too dark and the bed is too large, but Levi knows it is Eren's breaths that burn at the nape of his neck, and Eren's strong arms that flex on either side of his head, and Eren's member throbbing inside him, and for now, that is all he needs. Between them it is so hot that the sweat on their bodies begins to glide off in rivulets, slickening their skin as they rub against each other. Levi is rock hard and aching, and he wants more than just Eren's abdomen grinding against him. He wants the boy's hands, mouth even, to engulf him. He wants the two of them to melt into one inseparable entity, so they can be together, always. _

_There is just enough moonlight for him to make out the silhouette of Eren's head, and Levi lifts his shaky hands to place them on the boy's cheeks. They're warm. Flushed. He cranes his neck until their lips meet and they kiss long and passionately until the flesh is red and swollen. Eren whimpers and rolls his hips further into Levi's ass when he feels the older man's nails rake through his hair. It is clear that Eren does not know the meaning of shame when drags his tongue over Levi's jaw line, then his cheek, then finally his temple where he places a chaste kiss. _

_Others may have found the gesture odd, but Levi just wonders if the kid knows how erotic he's being._

"_More… more…" Eren whines, and his voice reaches a high-pitched pleading tone. _

"_Aren't you… the one… on top?" Levi pants out between the younger man's thrusts. He may have sounded sarcastic if he wasn't such a mess. "Take whatever-"_

_He is interrupted when Eren hits a spot within him that sends his head rolling and his spine arching. A carnal noise he didn't know he possessed is ripped from his throat as he clutches at Eren, not wanting to lose the sensation._

"_Eren!" He cries out, and the boy seems to like the sound of his own name because he hangs his head between his shoulders and hits the same spot over and over again._

"_Levi," Eren mewls adorably whilst guiding a hand towards the older man's leaking cock. He grips it and begins to pump frantically, not wanting to come alone. Eren lays wet kisses along Levi's neck and tastes the salt of his sweat. _

_Levi is so caught up in the sound of Eren's voice and the feeling of Eren's member sliding in and out of his puckered hole that he cannot stop himself from releasing all over the boy's stomach with a cry. Eren follows suit, filling the room with his moans and filling Levi with his seed. He collapses on the older man and they embrace for what will most likely be the first and last time._

Levi is jostled from his reverie when he feels Mrs. Fischer scoot closer to him. She shifts her body until her torso is facing him and he can feel his arm being squashed between her breasts. He finds the act irritating, and would much rather Eren's lean chest to her voluptuous mounds.

"You're brooding over something, aren't you?" She asks jokingly as she pokes his cheek. He is not in the mood for her antics and replies only with a dismissive glance and a noise that could be either a chuckle or a grunt, depending on who heard it.

On the other side of the auditorium, Levi spots Eren and his own consort watching the performance eagerly. Their arms are linked and the girl is resting her head on Eren's shoulder. Levi cannot help but stare. It is almost masochistic, subjecting himself to the very sight that steals a piece of his heart with each passing second. The girl turns until her lips are at Eren's ear. She whispers something and the boy looks startled for a second, before both of them break out into amicable laughter. Levi feels his chest tighten, but he can do nothing but watch the scene play out before him. _How nice_, he thinks. Two young lovers enjoying the prime of their lives. And simultaneously killing him.

He swears if they start kissing he will leave.

That is a lie.

He leaves the second she places her head back on Eren's shoulders.

Behind him, Levi can hear Mrs. Fischer calling his name, traces of confusion in her voice. She may have been ignorant, but at least she was not stupid. Levi comes to this conclusion when she abstains from pursuing him any further.

Eren Jaeger was not supposed to become an integral part of his life. In fact Eren Jaeger was not supposed to become _anything _in his life. The boy was new to the high life, having just moved to Vienna from some part of Germany. Almost instantly he'd reached celebrity status. Women fawned over his youth and good looks whilst men sought to gain the favour of his prestigious father through him.

"_Have you seen Jaeger's son? God! He's gorgeous."_

"_Apparently they moved here from Germany."_

"_I've heard his eyes are green. How incredibly rare."_

It was like the boy had cast everyone under a spell. It was ridiculous. Levi had really only sought him out to see what all the commotion was about. He'd never expected to be pulled in himself. And if he wasn't _already_ enamoured, they'd somehow ended up sharing a bed, and that was when he knew he'd lost the game.

Weeks had passed since then, and the people no sooner grew bored of Eren as they did with all their other pretty things. Everyone except Levi, of course. And apparently, now, that girl he was dating.

Levi walks through the long, empty hallways. The sounds of the auditorium becoming less and less distinct with each step, until they are mere echoes in the distance. He is alone. Sadly, he notes, he will always be this alone. He strolls past a large rectangular mirror that hangs as solitary as he on the wall. For a second he thinks it is another person. For a second, he thinks it is Eren. It isn't. He is looking at his own reflection, but all he sees is the boy with the green eyes and his girl.

Levi shuts his eyes to rid himself of the image. Touches a hand to the cold reflective surface to remind himself that there is nothing there but the mirror. He has to beg himself not to cry, because he has not cried since the day his parents had left him, left this world, and his tears are not worth anything else.

In the distance, he hears the audience.

They laugh.

They applaud.

More laughter. Eren's laughter? Maybe. Maybe Eren is laughing right now whilst he, Levi, stands here in this hallway with salt water threatening to spill onto his cheeks, in his shame, in his loneliness.

Is everyone happy but him?

Is Eren happy?

He must be happy. He has everything. Of course he is happy.

Yes, he must be-

"Levi."

At first, he thinks he is hearing things, but then feels arms wrap around his torso and lips press against his cheek. He is pulled gently until his back touches something hard, something warm. It must be someone's chest. Levi opens his eyes and sees Eren's reflection behind his own. He turns hastily, simply to make sure the mirror is not possessed and playing a cruel trick on his heart.

"You… What are you doing here?"

Eren looks startled, as if he was anticipating a more romantic greeting.

"I wanted to see you. I wanted..." He starts, before presumably changing his approach. "Well to be frank, I just want you."

Levi tries to ask him questions. About the girl. About the last time they'd met. About what he could possibly _mean _by "I just want you."

But then they kiss, taking extra care to be slow and gentle to make up for when they didn't have time to do things slowly and gently. Levi takes this as their first kiss, and when they finally pull apart Eren adds:

"And by I want you, I mean I love you."

And for Levi, that is all he needs.

* * *

**This oneshot might get a prequel if people actually _like _it but I'm not placing any bets right now haha ^^;;**

**SO as promised the link to the doujinshi:**

**higasa . tumblr . com**

**/post/62016594714/ladykyuubi-x**

**Enter the url without spaces between the periods and youuuuu should be good to go! :D YAY ereri spread the love yo 3**


End file.
